She Is My Gravity Now
by PenguinKissesx
Summary: Embry's imprint story.  Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I only own Skyler, Braydon and any characters that aren't in the Twilight Saga**

It was a nice day outside. Very warm. I was sat on the beach with Quil and Claire. Quil was in the sea with 4 year old Claire. They were paddling while I sat down and soaked up the rare sun in La Push.  
In the distance a couple walked hand in hand. Jealousy bit into me. It was kinda hard what with nearly everyone in the pack imprinted. I wanted someone to feel that with. I wanted what Jacob had with Nessie. Paul with Rachel. Sam with Emily. Jared with Kim. Even what Quil had with Claire. I wanted someone to kiss and hold. Or even someone to babysit and play dolls with. I was feeling lonely.  
I sighed and swapped my glance from the couple to a huge akita dog. It had run off from its owner and was currently running past a startled Claire and Quil. It was barking merrily as it dove into the deeper water. Not one second later a girl ran into the shallow water. "Braydon!" The dog had stopped in its tracks and was looking up at the girl with huge brown puppy dog eyes. She sighed and held out the lead for the dog. It walked silently to her and let her clip a black lead to the collar aroung his furry neck. It then shook his body ou so tiny droples of water spatered on her bare legs. It was then when I started to study her.  
She was tall and had a curvy figure. I could only see her back but what I saw I liked. She was wearing denim shorts and a black hoodie. I didn't know why but I could not take my eyes off this girl. Not as she squealed and giggled at the dog. Not as she set off walking straight past me, her hood covering her face.  
"Skyler!" I looked in the direction of the shout. Claire. She was running towards the girl with Quil. Skyler. She turned to Claire and hugged her. I shot a glance at Quil who didn't see. Was I missing something. I leapt up and strolled over to them all. "Hey, Embry. This is Skyler, Claire's new babysitter."  
She needed a babysitter?  
As the girl turned to me, my life changed.  
It was what I had wanted.  
An imprint.  
The rules of gravity didn't apply to me now.  
Only she did.  
She was my life now.  
Skyler.

**A/N- So hi. Review please. If you want me to carry on put it in the reviews please. xx vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

Skyler Pov

He stood in front of me. Embry. He was really cute and he was looking at me with his mouth open a little. When he realised this he shut i quickly and blushed. He was really sweet. His hair was black and his fringe brushed over his eyebrows. His body was muscular and well toned. He didn't look like he was going to speak so i did it first. "Hey, I'm Skyler." He smiled and held out his hand, I shook it shyly as he found his voice. "Hey I'm Embry." He smiled at me before Claire hooked on to my leg. I looked down and picked her up. Since I had moved from England, I had to get some money so I took up nannying. Claire had been my first job and she stuck to me like glue. Quil was there too. They were both inseperable. They weren't brother and sister or related at all but it was a little weird. "Wen are you nanying for me agan?" Claire spoke in her lispy voice. I didn't know, Mrs Renn hadn't called me yet. But Quil answered her. "Claire-Bear, I think it's tomorrow," She beamed and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. She was so cute. She was small for her age but she was very pretty, with long dark hair. Her blue eyes were always bright and happy. I felt a tug on my arm. I sighed and hugged Claire and set her down on the sand. Another tug. I turned to my Japanese akita and sighed again. He was always interrupting things. I turned back to everyone. "Claire, I'll see you tomorrow." She beamed up at me as I spoke to the others. "See you tomorrow, Quil. See you round, Embry." He blushed a little and smiled. I then walked up with Braydon across the beach. As soon as we touched the kerb, he ran the short distance to my house, dragging me with him. I pulled the key out of my shorts pocket and pushed it into the lock and turned it. Braydon shot into the small house. I threw the keys on the kitchen counter and stepped over an eating Braydon. I shrugged out of my hoodie and walked into the tiny living room, sinking into an armchair. Braydon joined me and jumped on my lap. His weight made me cringe. I stroked him as he fell asleep. I couldn't get Embry out of my head, I don't know why, I mean I had only just met him but he was so cute and mysterious. My last thought before I drifted off was about him.

**Firstly, I know this is a really short chapter but stupidly, I can't think of anything else to write about D: . Secondly, Didn't get as many reviews as I would like, I'm not being pushy but I would like more though ;D.  
Remember to gimme some love and review 3 x **


End file.
